Royal Blood
by Reyshinon
Summary: Destiny is forever changing...That's what she told me as we stood there, facing each other..." He never wanted the curse, or the mark...but that was before he met HIM... Vampire/Were-creatures....
1. Prologue

Thank you Panda-chan! You are the inspiration for this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...How many times do I have to say that??!!

* * *

"Destiny is not set in stone and is forever changing. One must make their own destiny or it will pass you by. Now choose your path. Fight me and lose...or take my gift and win..."

That's what she told me as we stood there, facing each other, with the moonlight dancing in her darkened hair. Cold seeped slowly into my bones as my eyes began to burn. I found myself biting my bottom lip in uncertainty and frustration and tasted my own blood.

She moved slowly, elegantly, until she stood no more than four feet away from me and then raised her arm. My eyes widened slightly as two bloodstained, silver chains slipped from her long pale fingers like they were nothing more than weightless strips of silk. Dangling there before my eyes were two rectangular pictures, framed in the same fake-silver as the chains were made out of.

How did I know they were fake? Well, because the weres couldn't touch silver. I probably shouldn't have known that..but I did. It wasn't harmful to them, just...annoying...like an inch you couldn't scratch. I drew in a slow, shaky breath and forced myself to really _see _the pictures before me.

In the one was a picture of a redheaded boy who didn't look to be more than sixteen. empty jade eyes stared back at me and I felt a shiver run the length of my spine. I managed, somehow, to tear my eyes away from the hauntingly beautiful face and turn my attention to the other one. A picture of _him....._

Golden hair, looking like he had just crawled out of bed, was spiked in every direction and falling over the most dazzling blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was wearing a cocky grin that made those eyes light up and sparkle.

My eyes burned with the intensity of the emotions that that face stirred in me, and with the unshed tears I felt gather there.

"You sound like him." I refused to admit that my voice was starting to shake. Or that there was a lump in my throat I just couldn't swallow. "I don't know...."

I couldn't look into her eyes. Couldn't face the raw power and strength that was reflected there.

She shrugged, her gaze never leaving my face. "I have the same beliefs as him, so I _would_ sound something like him. No one can control you. Whether cursed or marked your mind is your own. Your choices are your own...You just have to choose..."

My chest tightened and if I had had a heart at that moment I was sure it would have broken. I felt my nails digging into my palms and the stinging sensation gave my mind something to center on. My chaotic thoughts slowed and I found myself straitening to face the creature before me as she spoke again.

"I have laid the paths before you. Choose now which one you will walk."

********* 3 yrs ago*****

"A penny for your thoughts."

Dark blue eyes slid closed as a shadowy figure settled himself on the branch above her. The hard edges of her mouth softened slightly as she pushed herself off the tree she was leaning against.

"My thoughts are worth more than that."

The man chuckled and dropped to the ground beside her. There was barely a whisper of sound as he landed in a crouch. "Maybe, Dearest. But that doesn't mean I'd pay more than that."

The woman smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that right?" A shadow crossed her face as she stared out into the darkened forest and began to walk."Just what do you think your doing here anyway?"

"The king is dead, and his heir is soon to be king. You are one of the most powerful ancients and hold alot of sway with the council. Don't you think you'd serve His Highness better by standing beside the boy?"

The woman scowled as she waved off the man's words. " I won't serve anyone I do not approve of. I won't return to the castle until there is a worthy king on the throne. And Sasuke Uchiha is _not _that king."

And he wasn't. He was proud and prestigeous. He hated anything different or weaker than him. Preyed on them. Her gut twisted in disgust. He loved blood too much...her thoughts were cut off by the man following her.

"If this is because of Shino-" His words were cut off by the fist that connected with his face. The strength behind the punch sent him flying into the nearest tree.

Pure rage turned her blue eyes a complete black as she snarled. "You will never..._never_ -"

A hand closed gently over her shoulder and pulled her back against a solid chest."Easy, Brittany. Don't kill him. He is still useful." Strong arms closed around her and she relaxed despite herself.

A chuckle sounded off to her right. "My foolish little brother doesn't know what he's up against."

Brittany turned her head to glare at him but a hand catching her chin stopped her. "Enough. If your going to go through with this then we need to move now."

"Pein's right....unfortunately...."

Brittany sighed. "Fine. But this isn't over Itachi."

"You'll get your turn to torture my brother...but only after I have had my turn."

A dark chuckle escaped the raven-haired vampire as he turned and walked away, fading into the shadows.

_____________________TO BE CONTINUED

ok! that's that! what did you think??? please R&R!!!!

reviews will be LOVED! flames will be tolerated....-_-


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Ino would be dead...Naruto and Neji would be...*coughs* well,...hehe....

Sasuke's Reign...year 3....

Fog rolled thickly through the opened windows as I watched sveral children playing in the courtyard. They were so naive, so innocent. They didn't have a care in the world. The sight should have made me smile...But I hadn't smiled in months, maybe even years...

Laughter off to my right caught my attention and I glanced at the elegant figure standing there, chatting easily with the new king. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and hung past her waist. She was batting her eyes coyly and pressing as close to the teen as she could get. My skin crawled with disgust as the dark-haired vampire licked his bottom lip and leaned forward, until their faces were almost touching. "Care to see my room?"

I felt my eyes roll skyward as the king led the young girl up the carved staircase. This made the third female to pay his room a visit in the last week.

_'Stupid idiots.'_

Ever since he had been crowned king three years ago, Sasuke had grown progressively worse. He was a glutton, that was for sure. He had nearly killed the last girl he'd been with, drinking her almost completely dry. He had had five guards executed for a conspiracy everyone had tried to tell him just wasn't there. And the women....

I rubbed my temples, trying to prevent the headache I felt forming. I really needed to get away...

I sighed and climbed up on the window sill. The children had wandered back inside and I couldn't blame them, since it was almost sunrise. I could feel the muscles in my thighs tremble in preperation for my leap. It wasn't very often I took the risk I was fixing to take, and the thought almost made me smile. Almost.

The ground flew beneath me as I launched myself out of the thrird-story window. It was child's play to land easily on the upper branch of one of the courtyard trees, without so much as scratch. I'd been doing it for years after all.

Several guards passed beneath me as they moved towards the castle, back to the shelter of the stone walls. They didn't even think to check the trees for any intruders as they passed and I shook my head in disapproval. Why didn't anyone ever think to look up? They might had caught me several times if they had...

When I was sure they were gone, I finished my escape, keeping to the trees, blending with the shadows....Then I was at the border of Castle Lands. The large grey stone wall loomed before me and my stomach knotted in nervousness I refused to admit. I had come here so many times before, but never had I gone over... It was forbidden.

'_I'm so tired of all this...'_ I thought with a weariness that made my head fall forward, allowing my waist-length muddy brown hair to curtain me from the world.

I bit my lip in frustration. I was a coward, a fool who tried to defy the destiny i'd been born to. My father had tried to cross the wall only a year before,had believed that peace between the weres and ourselves could be made. And where had it gotten him?

Staked...and beheaded. By the order of Lord Sasuke....

Hate left a bitter taste in my mouth and made my blood run cold. Colder than ever before. My jaws ached as my fangs lengthened. I could practically feel his smooth throat ripping as I sank my teeth into him... I could hear him scream in pain as I plunged my fist into his chest and gripped the blackened organ that had once been a heart... Could taste his lifeblood draining, pooling onto the ground...

The chirping of a bird above me brought me back to reality with a jerk. The scene vanished and left me feeling strangely small and powerless. I had allowed it play for me several times, my one enjoyment in the cage I was trapped in. But this time I felt hollow, completely empty and alone.

My pale eyes gazed at the wall before me and I felt much like the mouse as he stared at the trap. Knowing it would kill him, but wanting the bait so badly...

I inhaled shakely and launched myself upward. I landed in a crouch, breathing heavily. My eyes had gone wide and I couldn't quite take in what I was doing. The feel of the stone beneath my feet was euphoric and the corners of my mouth twitched slightly.

"Hey you!"

I frowned at the sound of that voice and tried to pretend I hadn't heard it. It didn't work. My muscles locked and I could feel myself trembling.

"Hyuuga? What are you doing? You know it's forbidden! Get down!"

Seconds passed, seeming like hours, as I contemplated what I was doing.

"Neji!" A different voice. This one was furious and I could feel his eyes burning into me....My uncle. "Do not make the same mistake as your fool of a father! "

My wavering determination solidified in that moment, as anger and pain long held in check exploded. The very air around me seemed to thicken and began to move, swirling like a mini tornado. I snarled at the stunned expression on the ancient's face as I stood, slowly, and turned to face him.

I was truly calm, perhaps, for the first time in my life. I willed the raging wind to extend outward, like a cocoon, shielding me. This was my birthright. The inheritence of the Hyuuga bloodline. This was a power that had been denied to me, and yet had found me...somehow...

I watched as my uncle gathered his own power and sent a powerful blast of air streaking towards me. I could _feel _his anger and hatred embedded into the attack.

I froze. Every nerve in my body screamed at me to move, to run. I couldn't. My breathing quickened and my chest tightened. Every second of my short, miserable life flashed before me. I knew in that instant I was going to die. And I didn't care.....

This was the end. I would finally be free. Like my father....

* * *

"It's _hot_!"

Azure eyes rolled skyward. "it's barely fifty degrees. You are not hot."

The brunette whined obnoxiously as he crouched beside his friend. "Yes I am! It's like...boiling point!"

"It's all that fur. If you'd shed it like a _normal_ Clansmen you wouldn't be hot...baka."

The boy whined again, stomped off towards the nearest tree and plopped down, his pout firmly in place. "I'm not a baka...Foxy"

Again, the eyes rolled. A tanned hand combed through blonde hair as he sighed. "Whatever."

"Naruto!"

The blonde glanced up with a frown. "What is it Reika?"

The girl was gasping as she finally stopped in front of him. "You...h-have to help! ...The h-hunters...they...found a...V-Vampire...outside the wall..."

Naruto jumped easily to his feet. "And?" His position on vampires was a well-known thing. He had never tried to hide it.

"He's unconscious.... and Lord Aizen wants him interrogated...and killed!"

He scowled as reached into himself and summoned the Power. He could feel his bones cracking and popping as they repositioned themselves. Felt the warmth of soft reddish-orange fur as it covered his skin. He ignored the gasp of surprise from the young girl as he bunched the muscles of his legs and jumped. Not many people ever saw him in this form...and for a reason...

Kiba appeared next to him, easily keeping pace in his wolf form. **Why would a half-dead vampire appear out of nowhere on our side of the forest?**

Naruto thought about that and shook his head. **I don't know. Maybe he didn't. You know Aizen lets his hunters go beyond the borders. He has a grudge against their kind.**

Kiba frowned, not liking where this was going. Reika was a good friend of theirs and wouldn't have come to Naruto unless something really bad was going on. He suppressed a shudder. Naruto was probably not going to like this, whatever it was.

Kiba bounded through the doors of the large castle and launched himself at the guard that was shaking the barely conscious creature, growling out insults. He knocked the man back a few steps and positioned himself between the still figure and the angry Weres.

One guard moved forward, ready to pounce just as the doors were once again shoved open. This time however the effect of the new presence was instantaneous. Everyone stilled, eyes widening at the golden-skinned Were that moved easily, authoritively, towards the small group. Red eyes flashed in fury at the scene before him.

"Who ordered this?!"

A murmer passed through the crowd then, "I did."

The man that stepped forward was tall, elegant, and completely insane. Naruto arched an eyebrow. "By who's authority? I certainly didn't permiss such an act. Nor did Lady Tsunade."

The afore mentioned Lady stepped from behind angry blonde and knelt beside the beaten vampire. "I know I didn't."

"You are too soft! Our people will suffer for your tenderness!"

"Silence!" Naruto's voice echoed with ear-shattering intensity throughout the large room. He moved to kneel beside the older woman with concerned eyes. "What happened to him? What did you do?!"

A soft moan caught his attention as peered down at the pale form. He was badly burnt, probly from exposure to the sunlight, and his hair was matted to his face and shoulders by mud, sweat, and blood. Naruto sniffed and picked up the scent of magic.

_'Aristocrat? But if that's the case then why...?'_

"Naruto, take him to your chambers if you wish. Kiba will accompany you. I'll be right behind you to see to his injuries as soon as I finish with our problems here, alright?"

Naruto nodded and lifted the near-weightless creature in his arms. His eyes widened in surprise as he carried him up the stairs and into his room. What was he made of? Paper?

Kiba hurried around him and closed the single window before he found a small scrap of leather,and hung it over the glass to block out the sunlight. "That should do the trick, bro."

The blonde offered a grateful smile to his friend as he lay the brunette on his fur pallet on the floor. "Probably not what you're used to, but it will have to do for now...sorry..."

Tsunade opened the door as quietly as possible and moved to kneel once again beside the injured vampire. It took several hours of work, but eventually Tsunade announced that "The kid will live".

Naruto shifted closer to the boy and touched his cheek. "He's so...pale...."

Kiba and Tsunade backed discreatly out of the room as tanned fingers combed through muddy brown hair. There was a softness in those blue eyes that neither had seen for almost a year. A gentleness that had nearly been forgotten.

She closed the door and eyed Kiba with a frown. "Call for Pein. I have a job for him."

_____________TO BE CONTINUED

Well? Tell me watchya think... See Panda? LOOOOONG chapter! just like I promised!!!

lol...pleaze R&R...you may flame if you feel you must....but know it will probly make me cry....*sniffles*


	3. New Plot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there of...I only borrowed them....I promise to return them in relatively the same condition i found them in....maybe...

This Chapter is Dedicated to my best friend Panda! Hope you enjoy!....

* * *

Orange hair blew softly in the breeze as the man leaned out of the fourth-story window with a sigh. The hardened lines around his mouth softened ever so slightly as pale fingers slid beneath his black tunic.

"You look pissed off..." The voice was low, a mere whisper of sound as he arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe." His eyes continued to stare at something in the distance only he could see.

Brittany rolled her eyes skyward as she pressed herself fully against his back. Her fingers slid around to explore the well-muscled chest. She traced each dip and hollow slowly, sensually, smirking when she felt him drag in a ragged breath. She moved her hands lower and could feel the trembling muscles there as well, hardened steel beneath pale silk.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Pein frowned. Talk? Did she really just ask him that?

It wasn't often they were alone like this. Alone enough to crack masks and drop their perfected guards. Enough to touch, and kiss, and.... He stopped that thought before it finished forming.

"No Brittany. I don't want to talk about it." This made three months that they had done...well, nothing. "I don't want to _talk_ at all."

"Oh? Then why don't I find another use for your mouth?"

His gaze shifted to study her shadowed face. Even in the relative darkne of the room he could make out every detail clearly. He felt his mouth twitch as he eyed the smirk he saw there. "I'm listening."

Brittany grinned and shifted once again, this time so that she stood between him and the window. She reached up and pulled his head down for a lusty kiss that left both of them breathless.

_'I may be the undead but damn it I refuse to become celibate!'_

Pein offered her a small smile as he drew her away from the window, sandwiching her between himself and the stone wall. For a moment he hesitated, taking a few seconds to take in the beautiful sight before him. Then he proceeded to kiss her just as passionately as she had him. Brittany opened her mouth, willingly inviting him to invade the moist cavern.

He needed no other hints as he shoved his tongue roughly into her mouth, nearly choking her. He had the fleeting thought that he was thankful neither of them needed to breathe. If they had they would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

With a low groan, Pein gripped her hips and ground his own forward, swallowing every whimper, every moan she made. It was heaven. Or at least as close as he would ever get.

Not satisfied with what she was receiving, Brittany gripped his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around the trim waist so he was forced to support both their weights. Pein growled as he broke the kiss, only to instantly attack her pale throat.

Fangs raked down the length of pale flesh, causing Brittany to cry out, tilting her head to the side in silent pleading for more. Gods! she missed this! She refused to admit the wanton moan that escaped her throat actually belonged to her.

_'Finally!'_

By the gods, she was in heaven!

But nothing that good could last forever. Obviously, it couldn't even last ten minutes....

Pein snarled as turned his head to eye the intruder as the bedroom door swung open.

"Lord Pei-" The boy stopped abruptly as he stared at the entangled couple.

"This had better be worth my time or I will kill you."

"It's L-Lady Tsu-Tsunade....She t-told me t-to g-get you!"

"Fine. Now get out."

"B-But..." The boy hesitated. "My L-Lord...Sh-she has a m-mission..."

"_OUT!"_

As soon as the door closed, Brittany slammed her head back against the cold stone. It met with an audible _crack!_.

"Shit!" She groaned as she contemplated the odds of assasinating the Queen.

Pein sighed heavily as he studied her flush face and glittering eyes with regret. "Seems you just may be celibate after all..."

Brittany turned a death glare on him as she shoved him back and stood on her two feet once again. "Stay out of my head. Unless you plan on getting 'in' certain other parts of me you asshole."

He sighed pulled his cloak over shoulders, willing the raging hard on in his pants to go away. "Whatever."

He was royally pissed but he had a duty. And that duty came before his own needs, or the needs of his chosen lover. With a final, apologetic glance at the fuming female, Pein went to get his orders.

~~~~*~~~~ Great Hall...several hours later

Tsunade frowned and rubbed her aching temples. She could feel the headache forming there.

The girl before her continued to screech and stomp her foot (rather childishly) in outrage. "You can't be seriously thinking about letting that..that..._bloodsucker_ stay here! In the palace!"

"Why shouldn't I, Lady Yamanaka? The only reason you've given me so far is pure predjudice. Which you know I will not tolerate."

"B-But..."

"_YOU!"_

Both females turned their attention to the near goth-looking woman that stormed into the hall. The younger blonde gaped for a few seconds before recovering.

"What the..."

Blue eyes flashed dangerously as she strode the length of the hall to stand before the Queen. She didn't even try to control her voice or the raw power it held. "We may be very patient but even the best of us has our limits. Pein isn't the only Guardian here. Send someone else!"

Tsunade shook her head in apology. "You're absolutely right. Pein isn't the only one. But he is the best. I sent him for a reason."

"Reason my ass! Do I look like I give a flying fuck about your reasons?!"

"See what I mean?" Ino Yamanaka chose that moment to reenter the conversation and proving her earlier point. "Completely disrespectful. Bloodsuckers." She smirked at the still seething vampiress.

Tsunade frowned. She knew Brittany's reputation was not unfounded and she didn't feel like cleaning up a blood bath at the moment. "Silence Ino."

The blonde however ignored her. "What's the matter Vamp-Girl? Not get your fill of blood today?" Her voice sounded sickeningly sweet as she grinned maliciously. " Is the little whore cranky? Maybe the bloodsucking bastard you sleep with didn't satisfy you-"

There was no warning. Brittany simply spun on her, her fist connecting with the girl's jaw making an audible snapping sound. She shreiked as the force behind the blow sent her flying halfway across the room. She slid to a stop already unconscious.

For an instant, there was complete silence, then a tall well-muscled figure stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Wow. If she'd been human that blow would have killed her."

Brittany glanced up from where she was examining slightly bruised knuckles and arched an elegant eyebrow. "Hn. Too bad she isn't."

"You're back! You're back!" A young girl all but plowed through the gathered crowd and attached herself to brittany's waist. "I missed you!"

The now calm vampire blinked several times before smirking. "Kayla. You've shrunk."

The girl pouted. "No I didn't. It's just that you and Fishy make me look short." She sniffled as the man ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Quit being so dramatic."

Brittant frowned at the gesture. What was that all about? She had been gone from the Castle for how long? Maybe a month. And now all of a sudden the Samehada-weilding blue-haired Guardian was on friendly _touching_ terms with her younger cousin?

_'What the fuck?!'_

Despite her inward raging, the woman's face remained unchanged.

"Hey! Guess what!! Hi-kun has been teaching me to fight!"

Brittany arched an eyebrow at that. Hidan was the last person she ever thought to take an interest in the over-hyper half-breed. First Kisame. Now Hidan....What next?

She should have known better than to ask.

Kisame grinned. "That's not all you're being taught now is it?"

Kayla had the decency to blush, though she sent the Were-shark a look that could only be interpreted as a promise for revenge.

"Kayla." Uh-oh...Brittany Death Beam....

Tsunade chuckled at the small group and stood. " Why don't you discuss this later. I believe Brittany and I have some things we need to discuss. Privately."

Kayla let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her older cousin followed the Queen. Dark brown eyes slid over to gaze at the Guardian beside her. She hadn't missed the way Brittany had eyed him. Kisame was about to learn why no one ever crossed Lady Brittany Batten.

~~~*~~~ Naruto's BedChamber

Pain. That was the first thing I knew as my consciousness returned to me. I somehow managed to pry my eyelids opened and panicked when all i encountered was darkness. I tried to move and found that even lifting my arm was a task I couldn't find the energy for. My lungs labored to draw in air. I didn't require oxygen to survive but it was a very uncomfortable feeling not to be able to breathe.

Fear. That was next. I couldn't remember anything but pain. Then the sensation of falling, and finally, nothing. I didn't recognize any of the smells or sounds that reached me. Where was I?

Something moved to my right and then something cool was pressed against my burning eyes. "Don't panic. The blindness is only temporary. It will go away in a week or two. Just relax. No one is going to hurt you."

I whimpered softly as warm fingers brushed sweat-soaked bangs off of my forehead. Even in my weakened condition I could still hear the steady beating of his heart. It made an ache start low in my jaw.

Whoever it was must have sensed something because an arm was suddenly slipped beneath me and I found myself sitting up, leaning completely against a warm, solid chest. I felt the rumble in his chest before I heard the throaty chuckle.

"You must be starving."

I didn't answer. Didn't really need to. A cup of warm familiar smelling liquid was pressed to my lips. I didn't even question the kindness I was being shown. He was right. I was starving.

It took me all of ten seconds to down the life-giving substance. It wasn't near enough to completely heal me of my injuries, but it was enough to ease the pain and breathing became much easier.

I took a moment to focus on my other senses. I could smell the man that held me. Strawberries...and forest. His skin was warm to the touch and breath burned my ear as it passed. I couldn't help the shudder.

I couldn't sense any malice or anger from my warm companion so I allowed myself to relax.

"Do you have a name?"

I jumped slightly as his voice broke the prolonged silence. It hadn't even occured to me that my identity would not be known. And for an instant I hesitated. There was the rumble again, followed by a chuckle.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I couldn't help it. I sighed and turned my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. I knew that I would be considered a rogue. An exile. Would it matter if this man knew who I was? Would he return me to that damn Castle? I drew in a shaky breath and bit down on bottom lip.

"If it helps...My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

I shifted slightly and thought about the vaguely familiar name. Where had I heard it before? I felt him run those warm fingers through my hair and relaxed further. If I didn't have so much pride, I might have sayed I was snuggling. But of course I wasn't.

"Neji." I whispered the name, partly in fear and partly in hope.

~~~~~*Reg POV*~~~~~

"Neji." The name was whispered on the air and Naruto heard a thousand emotions in the single word.

Naruto sighed as held the pale teen in his arms. The boy was undoubtedly snuggling, but Naruto decided not to point out that particular fact. At this very moment the creature he held seemed so fragile, delicate...breakable...

Naruto sighed and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. He knew he had duties to attend to. And there was that treaty Tsunade wanted him to see to. Yet he couldn't leave the wounded vampire here alone. That was simply out of the question. Even being in the Heir's private chambers wouldn't stop zealots from trying to get at him. His people still weren't completely ready for the peace Naruto craved with every fiber of his being.

He mentally ran over every vamp and were within the Castle grounds and only one stood out. Someone who could defend the vampire against any rebellious Weres. Someone who would have no predjudice. Deadly. Fierce. Powerful.

_'And if I recall currectly, her lover is out on a mission for Tsunade. Perfect.'_

~~~*Dining Hall*~~~

Kisame did his best to keep his calm outward expression but inward he was panicking. That woman Brittany kept eyeing him like he was the meal... But that wasn't all that was eating at him.

Several servants appeared from a side door and began setting out the evening dinner. Beside him Kayla was flirting with her silver-haired Guardian, Hidan, who stood leaning against the far wall. Kisame frowned as he watched Hidan lick his bottom lip sensually and Kayla answered with an arched eyebrow. He fought back the shudder.

The guy was obviously gay and if Kisame wasn't mistaken, he had a current lover. Despite all that, the two seemed to maintain a light-hearted relationship. One completely open, without secrets. He knew very well the extent of Hidan's loyalty came only from the fact that the two of them were somewhat alike. Both sadistic assholes who loved playing with other people's minds.

He sighed and eyed the young girl. Her dark black hair had recently been cut, just barely above her shoulders in choppy layers and had been given bleached highlights. Dark brown eyes sparkled in mischief as she grinned at whatever was going through her head. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

Forcibly pulling his gaze away from the aggrivating display, Kisame took a large gulp of the wine he'd been given. "Stupid Guardians..." He muttered.

For an instant the room turned blurry and shook his head to clear it. Despite the effort it only worsened. Shadows danced at the edge of his vision and caught the triumphant smirk plastered onto Brittany's face just as the world turned black.

Brittany chuckled and stood. That had been rather easy....

* * *

There you have it!!!! my newest update! Hope you liky! Pleez R&R!!!!


	4. Interrogations and Emotional Breakdowns

**To my readers: i am very sorry...i did not mean for naruto's relationship to progress this quickly but that is just how it came out...(feel free to flame!) and yes, there are two OC in my story... one is an important part of RB...the other is not. I promise that you will begin to meet your fav characters... and not so fav characters much more quickly after this chapter... ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or any of the characters...I just borrowed them. I was gonna give them back! Really I was!!!**

* * *

_**Guardians.**_

_**That is the title given to any being who is born with the Mark...a birthmark shaped like a black star...They are trained in the art of magic and taught the most difficult of fighting skills. They know nothing but this for years,until they are deemed ready. It is then they are given the responsibility to train and guard the person the King chooses for them. **_

_**I have been told that it has always been an honor to be named a Guardian, but such honor however comes with a dear price. A Guardian must bind their spirit to the one they protect.... It has been described to me as sharing a piece of your soul...**_

_**It has been my experience that despite this strange bond (which I am sure I can not express in words) Guardians, and their charges have often been known to take lovers and mates (depending on species) while still retaining their original closeness to one another....A friendship that is much more than a friendship...This, I'm afraid, I do not understand. Not yet at least. And others it seems take their Guardian as a lover. This act is neither encouraged nor frowned upon.**_

_**In addition to all this, I have learned that higher level Guardians, such as Lord Jiraiya Sannin, can hear his bonded's thoughts and sense when he is in danger. I do not think I would care for such a thing....**_

_**From the journal of Lord Neji Hyuuga**_

* * *

**Last time:**Forcibly pulling his gaze away from the aggrivating display, Kisame took a large gulp of the wine he'd been given. "Stupid Guardians..." He muttered.

For an instant the room turned blurry and shook his head to clear it. Despite the effort it only worsened. Shadows danced at the edge of his vision and caught the triumphant smirk plastered onto Brittany's face just as the world turned black.

Brittany chuckled and stood. That had been rather easy....

* * *

It was...cold.

That was the first thing he noticed as his consciousness slowly returned to him. The next thing was that he had been...

_'What the...?!'_

Cool iron chains bound him securely to a chair which had been welded to the concrete floor.

Bright yellow eyes opened to scan the darkened room, slowly. There was no other furniture inside the small room...only empty space. He could swear, even as he sat there in the ear-shattering silence, that the walls began closing in on him. The room grew much smaller as his breath hitched.

_'Brittany...'_

He _knew... _He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

His suspicions were confirmed as the large door on the far wall was practically blasted open.

_'Crap...'_

Blue eyes glittered dangerously as the woman closed the distance between them, making an exadurated show of her power as the door slammed shut with a single wave of her hand. A dark, rather amused smirk found its way onto her face.

Kisame swallowed around the lump that suddenly lodged itself in his throat as he watched her approach.

Brittany Batten was definately a force to be reckoned with. Rumor said that she possessed more power in one hand than all the Guardians combined. And he had witnessed the cause of that particular rumor first hand.

Kisame was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. He had known, the moment he had desided to pursue the Ancient vampire's younger cousin that _something_ would happen... but this?

"Isn't this going a little extreme?" He tried, really he did, but the nervousness he was feeling crept into his voice, betraying his inward battle.

Brittany arched an elegant eyebrow as she stopped only an arm's length away from the Were-shark and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not believe you are in any position to question me. Remember that, Fish-face."

Kisame gulped.

Brittany frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Now. I am going to ask you some questions. Lie, or answer them not to my satisfaction and your ass is mine."

Kisame had no doubt about the promise the vampire gave him. He shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the chains testingly. It was no use.

_'Shit shit shit...'_

Ignoring the Guardian's discomfort, the vampire reached out with her left hand and held it directly in front of Kisame's face. At first, nothing happened. Then slowly a soft blue glow began to envelop her pale hand.

The Were-shark flinched away instinctively from the strange display. Admittedly he had seen this done before but that didn't mean he was looking forward to having it used on _him_...

The blue light softened further, separating into hundreds of threads, its energy giving off a warmth that made his skin tingle as it slowly extended to slide along his cheek. Kisame couldn't help but shudder as the glowing threads began to seep beneath his skin. The strange sensations could almost be described as erotic, and he found himself moaning before he realized what he was doing.

A tight coil of heat settled in the pit of his stomach and he gnashed his teeth together to stop anymore sounds he might have made from escaping.

It only took a few more moments then the sensations eased, though they didn't entirely disappear.

Kisame drew in a deep breath to steady himself. When he finally opened his eyes he could clearly see the thin threads of power binding him and the vampire together. They would continue to bind them until Brittany chose to release him.

Bright yellow eyes darkened considerably as he considered the threat from before.

_**"Now. I am going to ask you some questions. Lie, or answer them not to my satisfaction and your ass is mine."**_

So this was what she'd meant? It hadn't been an empty threat. She would know if he lied. The threads binding them together carried within them Brittany's unique power. He didn't completely understand the spell that had been worked. Hell, nobody did. But this...this was the legendary spell only one person could summon, or control. This was the reason Brittany was so highly valued as an interrogator.

"Truth I invoke.... as is my right."

Kisame shivered and felt the thick fog seep over his mind...This was the legendary Truth Spell...

~~~*Naruto's Bedchamber*~~~

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Drawing in a deep breath to calm my already ragged nerves, I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position...and failed.

I braced myself for the pain and wasn't disappionted. Fire exploded in my back and raced along my spine, causing my breath to hitch. My eyes burned with tears I had yet to shed. My pride wouldn't let me.

_'Pride. That's all I have left anymore...'_

"Neji!"

I'd barely recognized the voice before I was being pulled up and cradled in strong arms. I felt his concern for me tho I didn't know how. I just accepted it.

"Neji, you shouldn't push yourself. You're still too weak."

He hadn't meant for the words to hurt, of that I was sure. But that didn't change the fact that they did_ hurt_...like a knife.

I bit my bottom lip in frustration and and anger. Weak. I had always been weak, always. No matter what I did, or wanted, it never changed. Nothing ever changed. Hopelessness and pain reached for me and I let them. I was so tired. Tired of fighting a battle I didn't even understand, of fighting to be something I knew in my heart I wasn't. I was just...tired...

Naruto must have seen something in my expression, or maybe he could just sense it...whatever it was, he pulled me closer, his arms tightening their grip, as he pressed those soft, warm lips to my forehead.

"Neji..." He whispered my name, his breath hot against my cool skin. I couldn't stop the shiver that his voice produced, or the comfort I knew he was trying to offer.

"Please. Don't give up, not yet."

His lips brushed over my cheek before moving to my closed, sightless eyes. "I know its hard, but you have to hold on." Those soft lips moved to the corner of my mouth and I panicked.

Why? Why would a man I had met only a day or so ago hold such power over me? Why did he make me _want_ to hold on, to be...or do anything that he requested? I didn't understand this new and strange, _compelling_, desire for his approval. And if I was honest about it...it frightened me. A lot. I felt tears burn my eyes as fear tightened my chest, making it difficult to breathe.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do....I pushed him away. "You don't know anything! You can't possibly understand! I have nothing to hold on to! Nothing!" My fists hit his chest as all the pent up emotion I'd been feeling finally rushed out of my mouth in the flow of words I couldn't stop. "I'm _weak_. You said so yourself! I'm broken...blind! Do you know what it's like?! No!"

I felt him tense at my angry words and a part of me wanted to stop. I knew I was hurting him. But a larger part of me had had enough of....everything....and now it wanted an escape.

"I'm...alone! I have nothing!" I knew I was repeating myself, but the words just kept coming." You can't...c-can't understand...." I heard my voice crack and felt more tears gather in my eyes, threatening to spill over. It was humiliating, this display of uncontrolled emotions. "C-Completely...useless...No one wants-"

My emotional tirade was abruptly cut off by the man's lips pressing gently against my own. He pulled away almost instantly, probably checking for my reaction, and I unconsciously tried to follow.

I nearly choked as the arms that held me tightened almost was waiting for a response, any response. I drew in a shaky breath as my hands planted themselves against his chest, needing the physical anchor. I could feel the steady beating of his heart and it somehow managed to soothe my nerves. Still uncertain however, I tilted my head in question and felt heat flood my face and neck.

"What...What was that for?"

He relaxed and chuckled. "Cause you talk _way_ too much..." Then he brushed his lips against mine again, this time much more sure of himself. His tongue licked along the seam of my lips, requesting entrance, which I hesitantly gave. This was all so new....but I wanted to see where this would go. I had craved affection and acknowledgment for so long...

I shifted a bit uncomfortably and my nostrils I picked up the scent of his anger, his frustration, amusement, and his...arousal? I aroused him?

Before I could dwell too much on that confusing revelation, my brain went into shut-down mode as that warm, wet muscle began mapping out the insides of my mouth. I had never experienced anything quite like what I was feeling at that moment and I moaned. I felt his tongue coaxing me to respond and hesitated as I suddenly came to a realization. He was coaxing me....asking me...there was no urgency or demand....I was being given a choice... Unsure of how to respond I just relaxed, my hands fisting in the rough material of his shirt as I pulled myself a bit closer, in hopes he would understand the gesture for what it was.

Naruto must have understood at least part of it because he gentled his hold on me ever so slightly and I found myself sliding my arms around his neck. Naruto shifted and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, releasing a rather lusty moan in the process. The fact that I was the one who had caused that gave me a heady rush. I had never been so thoroughly kissed in my life. Actually, I'd never been kissed at all.

Naruto pulled back to gasp for air before attacking my throat._That_ I hadn't been ready for and I groaned as that wonderful mouth sent waves of pleasure rushing down my spine. Naruto was licking, sucking, and nipping his way up and down my neck. Without really thinking about it I found the mass of silk that was Naruto's hair and dug my fingers through it. I wasn't thinking....I wasn't feeling....I was..._feeling..._

I tilted my head to bare more skin for his exploration and was pleasantly surprised when he began trailing fiery kisses along my jaw and finally back to my mouth. This time, I opened for him instantly. This was the closest to pleasure I'd ever been and I wasn't ready for it to end.

I arched instinctively against that hard body and flinched when a spark of pain shot up my back. I had the sudden urge to cry again when Naruto pulled away from me. "I'm sorry Neji. I shouldn't have let myself get so...carried away..."

I sighed and was stunned when I was pulled more comfortably onto his lap. "N-Naru-to..." I heard the uncertainty in my own voice and hated it.

Naruto sighed and pressed my head against his shoulder as he began stroking my hair. It was comforting and reassuring in a world that had been turned upside down. "Neji, I'm not gonna force you into anything. I promise."

I believed him. I didn't know why...but I did...

I had just started to drift off when I was jerked awake by the door being pounded on. I groaned in frustration and hid my face in the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder. He smelled so _good_...And I was relying on my sense of smell quite a lot. I hated being blind!

~~~*Reg POV*~~~

Naruto sighed as he eyed the vampire he held in his arms and willed the raging hard on in his pants to go away. He nuzzled the dark, silky hair with a soft smile. This position was quickly becoming a habit.

Frowning as he heard the teen groan in frustration, Naruto eyed the door. "Come in."

_'If this is something stupid, i'm going to kill that old hag.'_

The large door opened and a young boy, no older than ten, stepped into the room. Naruto arched a questioning eyebrow as the child took in the scene before him. "Lord Naruto." He nodded his head in respectful acknowledgement. It was the most he ever got out of this particular kid.

"Do you need something?"

"Lady Tsunade asked me to check on you and the injured vampire."

Naruto smiled. He had to admit he was rather fond of this boy. Maybe it was because they had grown close over the years since he'd been left in Tsunade's care. Or maybe it was the striking resemblance he bore to one of Naruto closest and dearest friends, what with his pale creamy skin, coal black hair and dark onyx eyes...who knew?

"We are both fine, Tenkuu. Thank you tho."

The boy hesitated a moment and openly stared at the brunette in Naruto's arms. Naruto saw the interest there and chuckled. "Oi! While your here and not busy, you think you could do me a favor?"

Tenkuu pulled his gaze from the sleeping form to the blonde. "What do you want?"

"Find Lady Brittany. I have an assignment for her."

Tenkuu nodded and left, casting a final, thoughtful look over his shoulder before closing the door.

~~~*Outside Training Grounds*~~~

Kisame frowned as Brittany studied him, readying herself for another attack. How long had they been at this? It seemed like hours...And still she wasn't satisfied. He picked himself up off of the ground and winced as pain flared in his left thigh. Growling, he glanced down at the blood soaked area of his pants. Just great...

***FLASHBACK***

_**"What are your intentions toward my cousin?"**_

_**"I love her."**_

_**"Do you honestly think you are worthy?"**_

_**"Probably not."**_

_**"Do you have any past lovers?"**_

_**"Y-Ye-s." **_

_**"How many?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"How. Many?"**_

_**"S-Se...ven."**_

_**A nerve under Brittany's left eye began to tick. "Seven?" He nodded. "Seven?!"**_

_**Brittany forced herself to calm down and draw in a steady breath. Kayla would probably kill her if she killed this stupid Fish-face...**_

_**'Why? Why him?'**_

_**"Name them."**_

_**____________________Later after 3 hours of mental torture**_

_**"Fight me."**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"I didn't stutter. Let's see how powerful you are, Fish Breath."**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

He grit his teeth and forced himself to stand up straight. He'd barely had time to even _see_ the fist, much less dodge it. The force behind the blow sent him flying back into the nearest tree. "Nngh! Damn." He fell to his knees, gasping for the air he suddenly couldn't get enough of. He _hurt._ Kisame couldn't remember the last time he'd had to go all out like this just to stay standing...and he couldn't even accomplish that!

He tensed as Brittany's hand came up, a dark ball of energy gathering there, and nearly died of relief when a familiar voice rang out.

"Brittany! What the hell are you _doing_?!" Kisame shivered as cool hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a fierce embrace. He didn't recall her ever acting like this when Hidan was hurt. Or Deidara for that matter....

_'Ha! Eat that you sadistic bastard!'_

Kisame was aware he was acting childish but he couldn't help it...Kayla was his!

Brown eyes turned a angry glare on the Ancient who was currently leaning against a tree, with her arms crossed over her chest. "There was no cause for this!"

Brittany frowned but said nothing. She knew when to let her cousin rage and when to stop her. Now was not the time to stop her.

Kayla sent a last look that promised they _would_ talk later and turned her attention to the man in her arms. "Kisa-kun? Can you walk?"

He wanted to kick himself as he saw the concern in those dark chocolate eyes. "I'll be fine Kay-chan. Just lend me your shoulder." He was rather proud of himself when the girl brightened. He had learned early on that letting her feel like she was helping, no matter how small the act, always made her feel better. Helped to calm her...

Kisame kept most of his weight on his own two feet but let just enough fall onto the smaller female that she knew she was supporting him at least a little. And truth be told, surprisingly, just that little bit helped ease the throbbing in his leg. He nodded to small boy who had accompanied his girlfriend to the training grounds.

_'Creepy little bugger...'_

Brittany frowned as she watched the two walk away. It seemed, that if nothing else, Kisame knew how to handle her cousin's drama and hysterical tendencies. That counted for something...didn't it?

Sighing she turned darkened eyes to the boy who stood watching the couple with open curiosity. She knew his face and inwardly allowed herself the pleasure of knowing he was alive and taken care of...tho nothing showed on her face. "Tenkuu. It's been awhile."

The ten year old turned his attention towards her and nodded. He had always given her the same acknowledgement and respect he gave Naruto...tho for slightly different reasons. Naruto had personally earned it. Brittany gained it thru reputation but mainly thru association with his long-absent father. A man who's identity very few knew. Even he wasn't suppossed to know, but when your best friends with a genious, you tend to learn things.

"Lord Naruto wishes to see you."

She chuckled and arched an elegant eyebrow. "Does he now..."

~~~*Vampire Lands*~~~

The cloaked figure moved as quickly and quietly as possible as they navigated the confusing maze. Behind her, several other figures followed in absolute silence.

When the figure stopped, it was to stare at the perfectly conceiled opening to an under ground cave. A cave that led beyond the wall.... The man standing there arched an eyebrow at the small group in young girl turned to eye the ones following her and pushed the black hood from off of her head. "If you wish to turn back, now is the time to do so."

The first of the followers edged her way toward the slim, frail looking girl. "Are _you_ sure about this, my lady?"

Dark bangs fell forward over pearl colored eyes. "I don't believe them." she whispered back, defiance and anger clearly heard in her musical voice. "My cousin is not dead. I _will_ find out what happened and I will see vengence. This time, the Uchihas have gone too far."

A rare smile touched the other girl's face as she nodded her understanding. "I will follow you Lady Hinata-sama."

The younger girl eyed her friend and relaxed. She would not be alone. "Thank you."

One by one the others acknowledged there desire to follow and Hinata turned back to man standing in front of her. "Kakashi-san, you have risked much in helping us..."

The man snorted and waved to the small opening he'd spent the last few days creating. "It's the least I can do. Now go."

_'Neji. You're not dead. You're alive...and I will find you....'_

* * *

**WOW....this chapter took so freaking long to write I was starting to consider scrapping it and starting fesh!!!!!! *shows off handful of hair* see?! I was starting to pull out my hair!**

**Itachi: *glares* you are such a drama queen**

**ME: *smirks* watch it! I control your love life you know! I have the power to make you celibate! *evil cackles***

**Itachi: *sweatdrops* hn....**

**Itachi's Lover: *twitches* please be nice to her! she won't pair me with anyone but you.... I don't wanna be celibate! *sobs***

**Me: *rolls eyes* ANYWAY! plees R&R! i love when you fav a story or whatever but seriously peoples! I need feedback!!!!!!! i dont care if its just to say you somewhat, just kinda like it!!! infact I am not going to update unless I get at least 3...1.2.3...reviews for this chapter! (sorry panda) its very depressing when no one reviews.... *pathetic puppy eyes* so...pleez pleez pleez!!!!! **


	5. Decisions and Plans

Disclaimer: Not mine….so depressing….

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up! Please forgive me! *sniffles* I hope this newest chapter meets with as much love as the others!

Last Time:

_**The ten year old turned his attention towards her and nodded. He had always given her the same acknowledgement and respect he gave Naruto…though for slightly different reasons. Naruto had personally earned it. Brittany gained it through reputation, but mainly though association with his long absent father. A man whose identity very few knew. Even he wasn't supposed to know, but when one is best friends with a genius one tends to learn a few things.**_

"_**Lord Naruto wishes to see you."**_

_**She chuckled and arched an elegant brow. "Does he now…"**_

_**~Vampire Lands~**_

_**The cloaked figure moved as quickly and quietly as possible as they navigated the confusing maze. Behind her, several other figures followed in absolute silence.**_

_**When the figure stopped, it was to stare at the perfectly concealed opening to an underground cave. A cave that led beyond the wall… The man standing there arched a brow at the small group. The girl turned to eye the ones following her and pushed back the black hood that shrouded her face. "If you wish to turn back, now is the time to do so."**_

_**The first of the followers edged her way towards the slim, frail looking girl. "Are you sure about this, my Lady?"**_

_**Dark bangs fell forward over pearl colored eyes. "I don't believe then." She whispered, defiance and anger rang clear in her musical voice. "My cousin is not dead. I will find out what has happened and I will see vengeance. This time the Uchihas have gone too far!"**_

_**A rare smile touched the other girl's face as she nodded her understanding. "I will follow you, Lady Hinata-sama."**_

_**The young girl eyed her friend and relaxed. She would not be alone. "Thank you."**_

_**One by one the others acknowledged their desire to follow and Hinata turned back to the man standing in front of her. "Kakashi-san, you have risked much in the helping of us…"**_

_**The man snorted and waved to the small opening that he had spent the last few days creating. "It's the least I can do. Now go."**_

'_**Neji. You are not dead. You're alive…and I will find you…'**_

~Now~

Shadows danced across the Castle as the boy led the Ancient vampiress towards the prince's chambers. Despite the suddenness of the situation, he had already decided his stand on it. He would follow Naruto as he always has.

Brittany yawned, not even attempting to hide her boredom as she followed the young boy. If she had to admit it, however, this child was rather interesting. His dark eyes continuously scanned his surroundings, taking in every little shift of movement. Every whisper of sound. He was intelligent, she could tell that…perhaps too smart. His only loyalty was to Naruto and that in itself was reason for concern. But then again, most of the children had loyalties to only Naruto. He had the ability to make almost anyone see things his way. It was one reason that she was here and not in Uchiha Castle.

Tenkuu finally stopped before a large wooden door and knocked twice. There was a small silence, then…

"Come in."

The boy turned onyx eyes around to the Ancient. "You should be quiet when you enter."

Brittany arched an inquisitive brow, but Tenkuu simply turned on his heel and left the way they had come. She watched his retreating form for a moment before pushing the heavy wooden door open.

The sight that met her eyes stopped her in her tracks. The prince was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to a small pallet which was occupied by a sleeping form. A form that had Naruto's hand buried in his hair. Azure eyes were half-lidded as they gazed at the brunette.

"What's his name?"

Naruto blinked coming out of his daze. His eyes slid over slowly to gaze up at the woman. "Neji. His name is Neji."

Brittany nodded thoughtfully as she closed the door. She hadn't heard that thread of gentleness in the blonde's voice in…

'_Since_ him_…'_

"He reeks of Aristocracy."

"I know." Naruto sighed as he untangled his hand from the silky strands of hair. "I'm afraid to pry too far, especially when he is so damaged…emotionally as well as physically."

Brittany's eyes narrowed as she eyed Neji. Who was he? Where had he come from? "His eyes are wrapped."

"He's blind. The old hag doesn't know if it's permanent or not. And he's still so…fragile…"

"Fragile, huh?" Brittany ran her fingers through her hair in though. "So…should I be worried about what you wish to ask if me?"

Naruto glanced up at the ceiling, an uncertain look crossing his face. "He's too weak to be left alone right now. Especially with Aizen in our lands."

Brittany arched an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm going to like where this is going am I?"

Naruto's eyes snapped to her face. "Brittany…"

Brittany frowned. She had an idea as to what Naruto was trying to convey without actually saying it, but why would he ask _her?_

Movement to her left caught her attention and she turned in time to see a small pale bird leap from the windowsill and back into the black night. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes in frustration.

'_Fuck… This could get interesting…"_

~Were Clan Ruins~

"You were spying on His Majesty." The shadowed figure moved silently from inside the gates until they were standing face to face.

"Maybe I was. What's it to you?"

A snarl crossed the figure's face as a hand shot out and curled around the Were's ale throat. "You dare to mock me?"

He smirked and slapped the pale hand away from him. "Totally. Now shut up and let me inside before I freeze to death."

With a sigh, the hood was shoved back to reveal a pale, onyx-eyed man around the same age as the Were-Bird himself. His long midnight hair was pulled back into a ponytail which swung over his shoulder as he turned back to the darkened ruins that served as his home.

Deidara sighed heavily as he pushed the dampened bangs out of his eyes and followed the man inside. "Since when do you keep it so freaking cold in here anyway, you over grown mutated mosquito?"

An annoyed snort was all he got in answer. It didn't really surprise Deidara that the man was aware of his every move, but it still slightly creeped him out. Not that he was ever going to tell him that. He wasn't a masochist…

The small building they entered was dark and damp with only a small fire crackling in the middle of the floor. A few pots and blankets were all that lined the crumbling walls. Shadows danced across the man's face as he turned to face him. "Why has the Prince summoned Lady Brittany?"

Deidara arched an amused brow at him and he could swear the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

'_Damn mosquito.'_

"Probably because of the vampire. Aizen is still on Castle grounds and is considered a threat. The Prince most likely wants her to guard him." Deidara shrugged as he pulled off his soaked shirt and tossed it to the ground beside the fire. "I hate the rain. You could have warned me it was raining before I came here. Now I am all soaked."

"Poor baby… That wouldn't have been any fun, Deidara."

"You're such a loser." The blonde pulled out a couple plates and started setting out the food from the basket.

Black eyes watched in silence as bread, butter, stew (of unknown type of meat), and several different kinds of fruits were set out. The two bowls were easily heated over the small fire on a stone platter. "This is a nice meal…"

The man said nothing. Very few people cared about his existence. Even fewer cared about the orphaned Vampire. "Hidan or Kisame probably made it. It was Lady Kayla's idea I'm sure."

He nodded. "That Lady… She would poison herself if those two weren't always beside her in the kitchen."

For a moment, the man's eyes lightened and the shadows receded as Deidara recalled a particularly amusing incident. "You know she once tried to feed poor Kisame shark livers…"

The raven haired vampire smirked as he remembered the look on the Were-Shark's face. "I really thought Kisame was going to die…"

Deidara chuckled as he shook his head. "That was definitely an interesting display."

"It was, wasn't it?" Onyx eyes darkened once again as a painful memory came to the front of his mind. "That was of course…_before_…"

Deidara moved silently around the table and slid his arms around the man's waist, resting his chin on top of his shoulder. "Itachi…that was a long time ago. Let's not think about it."

He sighed and tilted his head to eye him. "It was not so long ago. Just a few years perhaps. I lose time here. He was happy back then… Always laughing. Always smiling. Always happy… You were too."

Deidara nodded, but his expression remained neutral. "One does not find a Mate everyday. Perhaps his death took a part of his mate with him… I don't know…"

Itachi glanced back at the food and sighed. "And you?"

Deidara frowned and tried to move away. Itachi caught his arm and pulled him back. Deidara bit his bottom lip but refused to meet the deep black orbs staring so intently at him.

The Vampire sighed inwardly as he let his mind wander. _'Kayla huh?'_

He sighed at the memory of the overdramatic hyper half-breed. Kayla and the strange group of friends she tended to collect were weird and annoying, but they were unique. Only someone as weird and unnaturally happy as Kayla could hold such a group together. Guardians, a Mage, a feared and powerful vampiress, Weres, and two orphaned kids who nobody cared for.

"Deidara, what do you think of the Vampire?"

The blonde shrugged, thankful for the subject change. "Shy, quiet, he reeked of fear and helplessness. But he was also very comfortable around Naruto. Why do you ask?"

The Vampire turned away and pulled out a strange looking box. "If what I think is correct, Naruto is going to have his hands full. And his mind." Itachi handed it over to the blonde before turning back to the table. "Stupid Brittany… If she does something idiotic, I'll drain her myself."

Deidara rolled his eyes as he moved to stand behind the raven. "What's this?"

Itachi jerked at the warm breath that ghosted over the bare skin of his neck and shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?"

Deidara grinned but said nothing as he gestured to the box he was holding. "What is it and what the hell am I supposed to do with it?"

Itachi sighed. "It's something I've held onto for a long time now. Give it to Brittany; she'll know what to do with it."

Deidara nodded and placed the box in his bag. "I guess I should go. It's a good distance back…"

Itachi frowned as he caught the pained note in the blonde's voice. "You know, three years ago we made the decision to follow a certain path. If you feel like you should walk a different path not, I won't stop you."

Deidara lifted his gaze to meet the dark onyx ones watching him. "I have never regretted following you Itachi. As long as you walk this course then so will I."

Itachi nodded as he closed the distance between them and pulled the bag from the blonde's hands. "Good. Tsunade can spare you for the night. It's been too long." Without another word Itachi shoved the man back onto the small pallet he'd made earlier.

Any and all thoughts fled as the raven's mouth attacked his throat. Pale hands slid beneath his tunic to massage the silky skin, earning a soft groan from the blonde.

Itachi felt his fangs lengthen in his mouth, his blood heating with anticipation for what he had craved for months and been denied. Deidara was his to do with as he pleased and damn Tsunade to the nine hells if she thought otherwise.

The Were opened his eyes and watched as Itachi's pupils began to slowly swirl with a blood red color that sent chills of need down his spine. How long had it been?

Itachi growled low in his throat and nuzzled the soft sensitive skin between Deidara's shoulder and neck. His teeth scraped once, twice, and then sank deep causing the blonde to scream in pleasure.

'_Deidara…you taste…so…good…'_

Deidara raised his arms and wrapped them around Itachi's neck, his hips arching instinctively to find the friction he needed so badly at that moment. Itachi moaned and pressed his own his down, meeting the desperate blonde.

The Were's head snapped back as he gulped in the air that just didn't seem to be there. His heels dug into the furred blankets beneath him as he sought some sort of anchor, some foundation.

Itachi reached down and worked at the blonde's pants, shoving them past his thighs. Deidara hissed as the cold are hit his flesh.

"Ungh! Itachi!" Cool pale hands gripped him and began stroking. He screamed as lightening raced through his nerves and his blood turned to molten lava.

~Unknown~

An owl hooted off to her right as a mouse scampered across the forest floor. A light breeze had started several hours ago and continued to rustle the leaves in the slowly dying trees. It was only a few short weeks until winter and the world was already beginning to show signs of the new season.

'_We chose a season that work both to our advantage and disadvantage.'_

Her long hair had been pulled back into a thick braid to keep it out of her face. The sleeves of her grey and violet dress had been cut off at the shoulders and the skirts had ripped up to her thighs. She was grateful for the black leggings that covered her previously exposed skin.

She breathed a heavy sigh into her cupped palms and rubbed them together in an attempt to warm the icy digits. Already the temperature had dropped enough to allow snow. Though she was fairly certain they would be safe from _that_ misfortune for a few more nights. The clouds had finally passed so that the moonlight shone through the treetops, reflecting in her pale pearl eyes.

"Lady?"

She didn't turn around. She didn't need to. The girl's scent carried on the breeze and she identified her easily enough. "What is it, Sakura?"

The young vampiress moved cautiously to stand behind the girl. "The Trackers have picked up Lord Neji's scent."

Hinata jumped to her feet and turned to face the pink haired female. "Where?"

Sakura straightened and motioned back towards the small campfire. "They all agree that the scent crosses into Were Territory."

Hinata blinked slowly. "Were Territory?"

At Sakura's nod, Hinata collapsed back onto the stone she had previously occupied before turning back to her friend. "We move in an hour."

Sakura frowned but nodded. She left to follow her orders. The night, it seemed, was far from over…

The Trackers, who had been watching the flickering campfire, turned to face her as she approached. The older of the two shifted as he arched an unnaturally thick eyebrow. "Hinata-sama?"

"She wants us to move in an hour."

His dark eyes sparkled as he nodded and turned to leave. Instead though, the female Tracker caught his arm before he could leave. "Wait Lee! We need a plan before we leap across the border. You know that as well as I do! Don't be so eager to get yourself killed."

Lee sighed and dropped his head. She was right…as usual. "You're right TenTen. I just…it's Neji…" He trailed off.

TenTen nodded. "I know. But at least now we have a direction and an idea as to what we are going to face. Let us use the hour Hinata-sama gave us wisely and figure out the best way to go about this suicide mission."

Lee nodded his agreement as he glanced at the lone figure several yards away sitting on a rock. They had come so far…

'_Hinata-sama…Neji-kun…just hold on a little longer. We will make this right. I promise!'_


End file.
